


[Podfic] Small Magic by Jediseagull

by brightnail



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hockey Player!Geno, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Timeline Shenanigans, Witch!Sid, childhood career ending injury (non-graphic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: The Penguins call him in early when it turns out that Evgeni Malkin is coming over from Russia - or maybe ‘fleeing’ is a better word for it.“Metallurg had his passport,” Therrien says over the phone. “And when they had to give it back so he could travel with the team, it’s likely that they took - ah, other precautions.”Magical precautions, he means. They’re practically sanctioned in the Superleague these days, though it’s not like North American hockey has any room to point fingers. Sid grew up a Habs fan; he knows from curses.





	[Podfic] Small Magic by Jediseagull

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Small Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131715) by [jediseagull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jediseagull/pseuds/jediseagull). 



 

 **Title** : Small Magic

 **Author** : Jediseagull

 **Reader** : Brightnail

 **Fandom** : Hockey RPF

 **Pairing** : Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin

 **Rating** : Teen and Up Audiences

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** :

The Penguins call him in early when it turns out that Evgeni Malkin is coming over from Russia - or maybe ‘fleeing’ is a better word for it.

“Metallurg had his passport,” Therrien says over the phone. “And when they had to give it back so he could travel with the team, it’s likely that they took - ah, other precautions.”

Magical precautions, he means. They’re practically sanctioned in the Superleague these days, though it’s not like North American hockey has any room to point fingers. Sid grew up a Habs fan; he knows from curses.

 **Text** : [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5131715)

 **Length** 01:10:18

 **Download on Mediafire** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8qfbmahgy234dbd/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+Small+Magic+by+Jediseagull.mp3)

**Streaming** **:**


End file.
